


My Cuddly Pizza Monster

by Hailey_Horan2001



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailey_Horan2001/pseuds/Hailey_Horan2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry breaks up with Alexis, and she runs to her best friend, Michael Clifford for help. Michael’s crushing on her, and she’s crushing on him, but neither of them knew that they liked each other. Will there be love? Smiles? Happiness? Sadness? You gotta read to find out!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Lexie’s P.O.V

“Harry, No!” I scream loudly.   
“Get out!” He yells.  
I run out of our shared apartment, while crying. I run to the park and sit on the swing, and just cry my eyes out. Ugghhh! What did I do to deserve this!? I feel a hand rubbing my back, and I come to realize that this person is my best friend.   
“M-Mikey?”   
“What happened, Love?” Mikey asks me in that perfect accent of his.  
“H-Harry..He saw that picture of y-you and I holding hands, a-and he thought I w-was cheating on h-him, so he k-kicked me out.” I reply, still stuttering really bad and sobbing my eyes out.   
“That idiot. I’ve never liked him from the start.” I swear I heard Michael mumbling that under his breath.  
“Let’s have a Mikey and Lexie day, yeah?” He asks, hugging me.  
“Pffffff, Of Course!” I smile and kiss his cheek. I think I see him blush, but I can’t be sure.   
We walk in to his apartment and I flop my body on his couch.   
“Nice to know you like my furniture.” He chuckles and I sigh.  
“It’s good to be home. My amazing best friend at my side, pizza in the fridge, movies in the cabinet. This is where I belong!”   
“Oh my gosh, forget it, Lex. That pizza is mine and mine only! You can’t steal it!” I chuckle at my best friend.  
“Oh yeah? Watch me!” I giggle and run into the kitchen, open the fridge, and grab a cold slice of pepperoni pizza and eat it in three big bites. I look at Michael and he is looking at me like I just killed someone.  
“You-You-You monster.” He whispers while dramatically fake crying.   
“Aweee Mikey, don’t cry!” I say as I run up to him and hug him tightly. I see Michael smile as I hug him.   
“I love you Lex.” He starts, but I cut him off.  
“I love you Mikey.” I don’t think either of us realized we were saying we loved each other at the same time.  
“I’m beat.” I say, while yawning. “I-I think I need to head home.”   
“With the jerk that threw you out?! No! I refuse to let you.” He says, while wrapping his arms around my waist protectively. Why is he being so protective lately?  
Ehh, I shouldn’t think much of it..He’ll never like me back the way I like him.  
Without thinking, I run out of his arms, and run into his room, flopping down on his bed.  
“I’m not really tired, anymore. Let’s watch a movie!” I giggle as I watch Michael put in my favorite movie, Annie. “It’s like.. an awesome movie, and I love musicals!” I squeal.  
“I know you do, Lexie. It’s easy to tell since you fangirl over them, and since I’ve known you since we were three. I know you inside and out.” Michael says and I laugh.   
“Okay, the movie’s on..Shutup.” I order him to be quiet.  
“Yes..Mother.” He says and we both burst out laughing.   
“You’re laugh is so beautiful. I swear, every time you laugh I fall for you more.” He says. I smile and blush. Awweeeeee! Wait…What? He’s falling for me? Uh..What? Omg….I’m trying so hard not to fangirl!!  
“T-Thanks.” I manage to stutter out.   
I feel a dent in his bed, as he sits down. He wraps his arms around me and cuddles with me as we watch the movie.   
As the end of the movie approaches, I start to drift off.  
I feel him cover me up and start to leave to sleep on his couch.  
“Stay..Please.” I murmur quietly.   
I feel him sit back down on the bed, and he wriggles under the covers.He wraps his arms around my waist again.  
“I’ll do anything for you, Princess.” I smile as I drift off again.   
I feel his lips rest on my forehead for about thirty seconds.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lexie get together. ;)

Lexie’s P.O.V

I wake up the next morning to the sound of a guitar softly playing.  
My eye flutter open and I see Michael sitting on the bed next to me, playing a song that sounds awfully familiar.  
I guess Michael saw that I was awake because he said, “Good Morning, beautiful. Nice to see that you’re finally up.”  
I really didn’t think much of it, best friends call each other beautiful…right?  
My lips turned up into a smile and he kept playing.  
I realized it was the acoustic version of ‘She Looks So Perfect.’  
He knows that’s my favorite song.  
I love him. I love Michael. I always have. I always will. I’ll never stop loving Michael Gordon Clifford…  
I sit up and he stops playing. Michael then just stares at me. Next thing I know, he’s picking me up.  
“Um…Mikey? What’s going on?” I ask, trying to look scared.  
“Breakfast, duhhhh!” He says in response.  
“Well, let me go. Let me take a shower first!” I say.  
Michael lets me go, and I take a shower. After I’m finished, I go to put my clothes on.  
There were no clothes, but I swear I brought some clothes in the bathroom.  
Shoot, I forgot clothes.  
Good thing I leave clothes here.  
What? He’s my best friend, of course I have clothes in his house!  
I make sure the towel is wrapped around me firmly, then I walk into his room.  
I get in his dresser and grab my clothes.  
As I start to walk back to the bathroom to change, Michael grabs my waist and picks me up.  
“Mikeyyyyy!” I complain, “Let me go!!”  
“Fine, my Princess.” He says and lets me go.  
I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom.  
Wait..Did he just call me His Princess? What is up with all of these pet names? We’re not even dating..  
I tug on my black skinny jeans, then I slip on my crop top.  
Wow, I haven’t worn an outfit like this in a long time. Well, might as well start again.  
I slip on my cute black flats, then I put on my belly ring.  
This one is a wolf belly button ring, and it’s freaking gorgeous! I love it. Honestly, it’s my favorite. It’s so dang beautiful!  
I walk out of the bathroom, and I smile as Michael wraps his arms around my waist.  
“Why are you so…Touchy… today?” I ask him.  
“Because you’re too beautiful and perfect to keep my hands off of you.” He says and I blush a deep red.  
He rests his hands on my stomach.  
“Wait…When did you get a belly button piercing?” He asks.  
“When I was 15…My dad freaked!” I reply.  
“Let’s go eat breakfast, yeah? I’m starving and I bet you are too.” Mikey says.  
“I’ll race ya downstairs!” I squeal and start running down the stairs.  
“Well I’ll beat you!” He says and runs after me.  
We get to the kitchen at the same time and my eyes go wide.  
“Mikey..Did you make all of this..?” I ask.  
“Yeah, love. I thought you’d like it.” He replies.  
I smile and jump on him, hugging him.  
“Mikey…I love you..” I say at the same time as he hugs me back.  
“I love you more, Alexis.” He says.  
“Mmmm…Let me think…” I said, and acted like I was thinking a deep thought.  
“Yep, I was right..it’s not possible.” I say.  
He sets me down in a chair and puts a plate of food in front of me.  
There are eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate chip waffles, Blueberry pancakes and waffles, chocolate, chocolate covered strawberries, and more chocolate.  
Anybody could tell we loved chocolate.

I smile and Michael says, “I’m pretty sure it is possible that I love you most.”   
I giggle and give up. “Fine…But you won’t win this argument again.”   
Michael sits down next to me and we both start eating.  
“Love, slow down. You’re gonna choke!” He says to me.  
Maybe I really am hungry.  
I giggle and slow down on my eating.  
We finish everything that was there. We’re pigs. I thought. Well, it’s true. I giggle at my own thoughts.   
“Hey, Lexie, You wanna go out today later and do something?” He asks as he cleans the dishes.  
I was going to, but he fought me because he made the meal, so he has to do this dishes, too. Well at least that’s what he said.   
“Um… Sure.” I say with a smile on my face.  
“I have the perfect idea in mind for it, too.” He says.  
“That’s cool.” I say.  
“Great love, it’s a date, then.” He says and I giggle.  
I wish I had a date with him. If only!  
“Whatcha thinking about, love?” He asks in that perfect accent of his.  
“Um.Uh…N-Nothing.” I say. Really Lexie? Come on, stop stuttering!  
“Then why are you stuttering?” He asks with a smirk on his face.   
“I d-don’t know…” I trail off.  
“I’m pretty sure you do. Why are you stuttering?” He questions again, smiling.  
“Fine. I’m thinking about you.” I mutter quietly.  
I swear I saw him blush..And now he’s smiling ear to ear.   
Awweeee! I love his blush!  
“You….w-were?” He asks.  
“I just said I was, didn’t I?” I say sarcastically.  
“Yeah, you did..” He said.   
“Please don’t make fun of me for thinking about you, and please don’t tease me about it, either.” I say.  
“Love, you know I’d never make fun of you or tease you. Plus, maybe I like you.” He blushes and bites his lip nervously.  
“You like me back?” I ask.  
“Does this answer your question?” He asks and leans forward, placing his hand on my lower back and kisses me gently.  
I kiss back softly and cup his cheeks.  
He pulls away slowly and I smile almost as big as the Cheshire Cat’s smile.   
“Awe, your smile is the cutest thing ever..And you’re the best kisser in the history of the Universe, Lexie.” He states.  
“Talking about yourself, are we?” I question, smiling again.  
Michael just chuckles, “Does it look like my name is Lexie? I mean, I could totally pull it off, but I don’t think it’s me.” He gushes like a girl.  
I just start giggling uncontrollably.  
“No, my name is Lexie. Yours is Mikey.” I smile and peck his lips softly before pulling away again.  
He smiles, “Hey baby girl, I’ve got an interview later today with the boys, you wanna come?”   
Oh, I just love how he calls me baby girl.  
“Yeah, of course. But we’re not actually dating, sooooo.”   
“Well then we really need to change that. I’ve been protecting you from stupid boys since we were three. That’s a best friend’s job, right? Well, you’re more than a best friend to me. You’re my sunshine on a rainy day, you’re my everything.And I’d really love to protect you even more, and trust me, I will. But will do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” Mikey asks.  
I start nodding my head frantically and throw my arms around his neck, moving closer to him.  
“Oh stop being so adorable!” He says, and I just blush and look down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me your thoughts!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm they go to an interview and some things happen.

Chapter Three:  
Lexie’s P.O.V  
For a few more hours, Mikey and I just hung out, snogging most of the time.  
I was currently sitting on Michael’s lap.  
“Babe..” I continued to kiss him.  
“Babe..” Michael repeated again.  
I stopped kissing him, “What?”  
“We have to go to the interview now.” Mikey said and I frown.  
“Ughh…No fair, I wanna stay here with you.”  
“But we have to go.” Michael said and I got up, fixing my hair and starting to put my shoes on.  
“Are you sure they will allow me in there?” I ask, biting my lip nervously.  
“Yes, they will. And if they don’t allow you in there, we’ll just come back here and forget about the interview.” He says and I blush.  
“But can’t you get in trouble for that?”  
“I’ll do anything for you, Lexie, anything.” Michael says.  
I blush and he bites his lip then kisses me softly, pulling me closer to him.  
“Don’t we have to go?” I ask and he groans then I peck his lips quickly.  
“I guess, if we absolutely HAVE to.” He groans again.  
He gets up and slips his shoes on, and I do the same.  
Then, he grabs my hand and smiles, while walking out the door with me.  
I hop in the passenger’s seat and he gets in the driver’s seat.  
“I love you so much.” He says.  
“I love you so much, too. If that makes sense. But why say you love me out of nowhere?” I question.  
“I just thought you should know how much I love you.” He replies, a grin playing on his lips.  
I smile and lean over to kiss him.  
He immediately kisses back and then I pull away.  
“Come on, we have to go.” I say, sitting back in my seat and buckling up.  
He buckles his seatbelt and starts driving.  
It’s silent for a little bit and then I grab the hand he’s not using for driving.  
He smiles and brings my hand up to his mouth, kissing my knuckles softly.  
I blush and bite my lip.  
“We’re here, baby.” He says and I smile.  
“That’s nice.” I say and he gets out of the car.  
I reach to open the door to get out, but he beats me to it.  
“You don’t have to hold open the door for me.” I say.  
“Of course I do. My Princess shouldn’t have to do anything she doesn’t need to do.”  
“Well, thank you.” I reply, smiling like crazy.  
“Anything for you, kitten.” He chuckles.  
I blush and giggle softly, then start walking inside.  
He quickly runs after me, grabbing my hand gently.  
“Baby, don’t walk away from me.”  
I nod, smiling.  
We walk inside the building.  
“Michael! Get over here, you’re late!” His stylist, Angel screams. (A/N: I know their stylist’s name isn’t Angel, I’m just making it up. c: )  
Michael nods and pecks me on the lips before jogging over to her.  
I see the rest of the boys on multiple chairs spread out around the room. I wave and bite my lip.  
“Hey! I haven’t seen you since the party last year.” Luke said.  
“Yeah, I know.” I say and bite my lip out of habit.  
“Why’d you come with Michael?” I shoot Mikey a look.  
“You’ll see later.” He responds. Luke, Calum, and Ashton all nod.  
“Come ‘ere, Lexie.” Ashton says, holding his arms open.  
I run and jump into his arms, cuddling into him. “You’re so warm, and adorable.” I say, smiling.  
Michael glares at Ashton as he kisses my head.  
Ashton looks confused.  
“What did I do?” He asks.  
“Keep your hands off of her.” Michael says and I giggle at how jealous he’s being.  
Ashton raises his hands in defense and I giggle again, hugging him tightly.  
“I’m the one who has my hands on him, not the other way around, Mikey.”  
I look back at Michael, but he’s not there.  
I shriek as I feel someone pick my up and throw me over their shoulder.  
“Wow, you’re as light as a feather.” I hear Michael’s angelic voice say.  
“No, I’m not. Now put me down!!” I begin hitting my fists against his back repeatedly.  
I feel him set me down on the ground. I smile and turn around to face him.  
My smile slowly fades as I see the frown on his face.  
“Lex, you’re absolutely gorgeous..And you weigh barely anything.”He says and I smile, biting my lip.  
 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler, I'll be writing more soon.  
> Thanks for reading guys!   
> xxxx  
> ~Hailsxx

Chapter Four:  
Lexie’s P.O.V  
Michael smiles and holds me close.  
“Boys! Let’s go, it’s time for the interview.” Angel says.  
Michael lets me go and just pecks my lips before walking out of the room and going into the room where they’re holding the interview.  
I make myself comfortable on the couch in the dressing room and watch the interview on the t.v. screen in there.   
“Hi Boys, I’m Natasha and I’ll be interviewing you guys today!” The interviewer says.  
Ashton, Michael, Luke and Calum and exchange their ‘hello’s’ with her.   
Natasha grins and pulls out her IPhone.   
“So boys, first I’ll have you answer a few Twitter questions” She says.  
“This one is from @Lukee_marry_meee and it reads, ‘Are you and Natalie getting married anytime soon? #Nuke #Ask5SOSStarShows’ Now Luke, I’m pretty sure this question is for you.”  
Luke nods, “Actually, I was going to announce this tommorow, but I guess I’ll do it now. I proposed to Natalie yesterday and she said yes, and now we’re engaged.”  
I smile, watching the interview. Luke and Natalie are adorable together.   
“So, are there any single boys here?” Natasha asks, biting her lip and batting her eyes flirtatiously.  
The only one who raised his hand was Ashton, and then Natasha looked confused.   
 

“Erm, Michael? I thought you were single?..” She asked and Michael just said, “Nope.” “Oh, well who’s your girlfriend?” Natasha asked and Michael said,  
“Her name’s Alexis. She’s really beautiful and amazing, and she’s my everything.” I blush intensely and bite my lip, trying not to squeal.

"Oh, is that so? Would you like to bring her out here?" Natasha asked. 

Michael looked in the general direction of where I was, and raised an eyebrow asking for permission.  
I shook my head.   
If I went out there, I'd surely embarrass myself. I don't even like being in front of many people.  
I heard Mikey say, "No, she wouldn't like to come out here right now."   
I bite my lip.  
"Okay, well next subject!" Natasha bites her lip.  
She mutters something under her breath and I read her lips, 'I'll fucking kill her.'

I widen my eyes and bite my lip, walking backwards and backing up into a couch. 

The interview is over after about another hour. 

I see the boys starting to come back to the room I was in and I look down and play with my fingers.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Mikey asks, coming over to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

I shake my head. "She's..she.."   
I start to talk but can't finish my sentence when I feel a pain shoot through my stomach. 

My vision starts to get blurry and I look down, seeing a knife through my stomach and blood pouring out.

I faintly hear 'Alexis!' being called before my eyes shut closed tight.


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, please read it though!!

Hey guys! Hailey here, how have you been? I have a question for all of you, are you even reading this fanfiction? Tell me if you are because then I'll update a lot more often.   
I just got back to school so I'll be updating more often anyway than three months at a time. I might even update every week, but only if you guys are reading.   
There's going to be a lot of drama in the story, sooo yeah if you like drama keep reading!! If you couldn't tell from the last chapter, somebody stabbed Alexis and she started bleeding out. but ya never know, maybe it wasn't even the interviewer who did it, even tho that chick was a selfish bitch. She wanted michael all to herself, so she could have stabbed Lexie but to know you have to keep reading!!   
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Oh yeah! I have something else to tell you!! If you're a fan of my fanfictions, you can call yourselves Hailiens! Get it? Cuz I'm Hailey and I like aliens? Okay whatever haha nobody ever laughs. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Okay well bye babes!! Love you all <3 

~ Hails 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first story of here.. :)


End file.
